Am I cute?
by ElizabethMiddleford14
Summary: Romano is still living in Spain's house, even though he is all grown up. When he is in need of an answer to a question that has been bothering him, Romano turns to Spain the boss. What will the turnout be?


Romano and Spain were still living together, and Romano was all grown up. But something kept him from leaving.

It was just a simple night at Spain's house, and it was getting late. Romano, however was not going to sleep until a simple question was answered by his boss.

Spain was exhausted from having to deal with Romano all day, and couldn't wait to fall asleep. He approached his bed and sighed. He stared at it, and with a grin, he prepared to launch himself into the mattress and prepared to forget about all of his worries.

But that luxurious feeling was interrupted with he heard a faint knock on his bedroom door.

He looked up and stared at the door, expecting the person to enter.

No one came in, but a loud voice came from right behind the door.

"HEY! SPAIN!" It shouted with a booming voice. Spain immediately knew that it was Romano.

"Si, Romano? What is it?" Spain asked calmly.

Romano went silent for a minute, but Spain wouldn't speak until Romano answered him from the other side.

"Do you…think I'm cute?" Romano asked finally in a sheepish voice.

Spain was taken aback at the sudden question and didn't know what to say.

Romano pounded his two fists on the door simultaneously and shouted "ANSWER ME!"

Spain kept a level head and a calm tone. He replied, "Come in, Romano. Let's talk."

Romano creaked the door open slightly, and peeked his head through. Spain warmly gestured him to come inside with a welcoming grin spread on his face.

Romano slowly stepped through the doorway and shuffled a few feet forward before stopping. He faced towards Spain for a moment, but then second Romano looked into Spain's eyes, he looked straight at the ground.

Spain looked at him curiously and asked, "Romano?"

Romano slowly looked up at Spain with big, worried eyes and he was slightly blushing.

Spain saw Romano's appearance, blushed, and covered his mouth as he turned away quickly.

Spain then composed himself and waved for Romano to come sit down. Spain sat on the bed and patted the area of the mattress right next to him. Romano walked quietly over to the bed, and avoided Spain's eyes. He sat down gently, took the nearest pillow, and hugged it close to him.

"So…" Spain began with a deep breath, "About your question…"

"Well?! DO YOU?!" Romano shouted at him suddenly.

Spain was surprised and didn't respond. But then after a little while, he looked into Romano's eyes and asked, "Lovi? What's wrong?"

Romano rested his head on top of the pillow that he was still clutching, and his eyes shifted to his feet. "I just want to know…if you think I'm cute…"

Spain stared at Romano, puzzled. "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

Romano shifted his position a little then mumbled, "I was with my brother the other day…and everyone was greeting him happily…and then that potato Germany called him cute…and…" Then his voice trailed off.

He shifted again.

"Then I was wondering…" He started again. "Since we're brothers…"

"Does that mean I'm cute too?" Romano asked Spain, looking directly at him with an innocent yet serious face.

Spain stared at him, not saying anything, but listening to every word.

Romano quickly buried his face in the pillow, and started crying softly.

Spain was shocked at Romano's sudden actions and shouted, "Lovi?! Are you ok?!

Romano looked up at Spain with a red face and tears in his eyes. He screamed, "WHY CAN'T I BE LIKE MY BROTHER?! EVERYONE LOVES HIM, AND THEN THERE'S ME! WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE HIM BETTER THAN ME?!"

Spain's eyes widened. He never thought he'd hear Romano speaking of his brother like that. He has only heard playful insults about Italy, but now, Romano is showing nothing but hate and jealousy towards him.

Without warning, Romano flung himself at Spain and hugged him tightly. He trembled at he clutched onto Spain's shirt.

"So...what do you think...Spain?" Romano whispered to Spain in a weak voice.

Spain said nothing at first, but then he smiled. He gently placed his hand on Romano's head, and Romano looked up confused with eyes full of tears.

Spain took his two thumbs and wiped away Romano's tears gently…

Then he put his forehead up to his…

Staring into Romano's eyes, Spain said with a grin,

"Of course you're cute. Don't let anyone convince you that you're not."

Then Romano's eyes widened, and he began crying more.

"Spain...is that...true?" Romano said in between hiccups.

Spain chuckled and said, "Honestly Romano…would I ever lie to you?"

Romano smiled a little and let go of Spain's shirt with tense hands.

But then, Spain put Romano's arms back on his shoulders.

Then Romano took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Spain leaned in closer.

As spain was only a couple inches away from his face, Spain whispered to Romano,

"You are nothing like your brother. But that's alright. You're Romano, and that's all you need to be. I love you just the way you are. As my tomato-faced Lovi."

And with that, Spain leaned in and began to kiss Romano gently, while clutching his arms and not letting go.

Romano didn't resist, and didn't struggle, he let Spain kiss him, and he didn't want him to stop. He didn't want to let go of him. He never wanted this moment to end.

Then when they released each other, Spain looked up at Romano and said,

"How was that, Lovi?"

And Romano said, "It could have been better, jerk..."

Spain just laughed softly and said, "I'll try to do better tomorrow, ok?"

And Romano said "Yeah...I'll be looking forward to it."


End file.
